Chikyuugi
by Crispy Glass
Summary: Cada vez que sientas tristeza, gira, gira y cambia por alegría.   Vida adolecente, problemas, romance, peleas...SasuTen
1. Prologo

Título: Chikyuugi

Fandom: Naruto

Genero: Romance, Drama y Escolar.

Advertencias: Está historia puede contener OoC, insinuaciones de Lime. Estará publicada en .

Autora: Crispy Glass

_Prologo:_

En el camino de la vida siempre hay piedras y obstáculos por sobrepasar. Pero cuando sientas mucho dolor y tristeza ten fé y no dejes de pelear. Ven y gira, ven y cambia, Para cuando oigas la vos de tu amor y tus sueños; Gira, gira por que no te gusta ver tus sueños marchitarse.

Siempre e peleado por mis sueños, tratando de olvidar el pasado y viviendo el presente. Por eso me convertí en quien soy…Tenten Ama.

Voy en mi segundo año de Universidad, En la de Katashi, en el centro de Tokio. Tengo dieciséis años. Vivo aquí desde que era pequeña. Tengo mamá pero mi padre…falleció hace 2 años.

Seguiré en esta, con mis amigas del alma; Ino y Matzuri. No conozco a nadie más de esta Universidad, solo a ellas.

Mi vida…es un asco. Vivo con una mamá que fuma, se droga y bebe. No tengo padre. Todos los días me anda somatando de aquí para aya. Trabajo después del estudiar y llego tarde a la casa. Mi madre se acuesta con cada padre de familia que encuentre, según ella; en secreto. No tengo carro ni motocicleta y ni una bicicleta.

….

Puede que en cada rincón donde haya tristeza haya felicidad y alegría. Esta es la vida de unas adolescentes normales, que cada quien tiene una piedra en la que tropieza…pero siempre hay una pequeña luz, que se vuelve grande y alegra tu vida.

_..Chikyuugi.._


	2. Un lugar en mi corazón

_Capitulo 1: Un lugar en mi corazón_

—

Iba al comedor a desayunar. Se había levantado a las ocho y media y entraba a las nueve. Recorrió las escaleras y bajó.

Cuando ya estaba en el piso, fue a revisar al cuartote su madre, para asegurar que por lo menos estuviera con vida. Entro y la vio; tapada de una sábana roja, desnuda, la ropa esparcida por toda la habitación. Bueno, la de ella. Por que al lado estaba vació.

Vio un condón que estaba cerca de la cómoda. Puso una cara de asco y se esfumó de la habitación.

Siempre era lo mismo su madre tomaba drogas pero hasta por el trasero y luego amanecía con un hombre al lado-bueno, pocas veces acompañada- Se ponía la ropa y actuaba como si nada. Maltratando a Tenten como si su hija tuviera la culpa de sus problemas.

Comió y salió corriendo de su casa para tomar el bus que la llevaba al centro donde quedaba Katashi. Llevaba una blusa de tirante negra y un short escocés, con una licra negra debajo. Con sus zapatillas negras y su pelo amarrado con dos chonguitos o coquitos.

Llegó a la estación y vio el bus azul marino estacionarse. Apresuró sus pasos hacia él y pudo lograr subirse.

Todo estaba pintado de gris, los sillones se veían cómodos y los agarradores de arriba bien limpios. Examino que asiento estaba listo y se sentó en una de en medio de el bus y recargó su bolsa en sus piernas. Sacó su Ipod y puso a _Daft__Punk_; uno de sus grupos favoritos.

….

Bajó de una pequeña escalera que tenía el bus y piso el piso blanco del estacionamiento. Miro sin gracia hacia los lados y se dirigió a Katashi.

Apresuro un poco el paso. Le dolía la cabeza. ¡Había pasado media hora buscando a su madre, bajo la lluvia! Y para que la rubia estuviera en un morreo con un desconocido.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y ya era un poco tarde. Salió disparada del lugar.

Cuando en fin ya había llegado a la Universidad, corrió hasta la entrada y se apresuró hasta su clase. Abrió apresurada la puerta y se encontró con el maestro y las alumnas mirándola con un signo de interrogación.

Una rubia despampanante maestra de Matemáticas hizo un gesto con la mano, demostrándole que pasara a su lugar. Tenten le sonrió y se sentó en su asiento. Que quedaba atrás-ella era la ultima de la tercera fila- de Ino, su mejor amiga de por vida. A la par de ella esta Matzuri, su otra mejor amiga. Adelante de la castaña de ojos negros estaba Gaara, el novio de Matzuri.

La clase comenzó aburrida, como siempre la describía. Hasta que tocaron la puerta y el maestro abrió. Les sonrió y dijo _Pase,__por__favor_.

Todas las muchachas, más Ino se quedaron con la boca abierta. Pues era Itachi Uchiha, el azabache de ojos y pelo.

—Como ya les comentaba, hoy los estudiantes de tercer año, se quedarán a cuidarlas y darles la clase Matemáticas por mi —la maestra recogió sus cosas y salió, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo a los muchachos.

Era un pelirrojo y un azabache. Sasori Akatasuna e Itachi Uchiha.

—Bien, seremos los suplentes de la…maestra, si gritan o chillan no duden en que las reportaremos y las sacaremos de la clase.

De pronto se oyó un pequeño grito de _Si__me__sacas__contigo__como__no_ y alguna/os de la clase estallaron de la risa, contando a Tenten y su grupo.

_**¡Poof!**_

Itachi había golpeado el pizarrón con fuerza, llamando la atención de todos.

—La próxima vez, así sonara su cara —les amenazo el colorado mayor. —Pónganse hacer los ejercicios del pizarrón, firmaremos en cinco minutos.

_Tenten Narración_

Se escuchó montón de murmuras en la clase. ¿Cinco minutos?, vaya primo de Gaara tenía que ser. Matzuri tenía suerte de que tuviera un novio que le enseñara. Ino y yo, seguro pariríamos con los diez ejercicios que dejaron.

Conocía a Itachi desde que se hizo amiga de Sasuke. Si, ese mismo. Sasuke Uchiha. Se podría decir que era su _mejor__amigo_ aunque no lo demostrara.

Aun recordaba ese día…

_Recuerdo._

_Venia corriendo con su gran paleta de sabores en su mano izquierda. Mientras corria alegre por haber comprado el caramelo. En su camino diviso una banca, y no solo una banca; en ella estaba sentada una niña de cabello castaño. Mientras en sus largas pestañas corrían lagrimas perladas._

_El pelinegro corrió hacia la niña –Que ni siquiera lo había visto- y le pregunto:_

—_Oye…¿Por qué lloras? —le pregunto el pequeñín, mientras la niña levantaba su cara a mirar al niño._

_La niña castaña lo miro, y se topo con unos ojos negros, adorables. Levanto mas la cabeza y señalo una paleta que estaba algo lejos de la banca. La paleta era igual que la del niño._

—_Unos niños grandes…me votaron…mi paleta —dijo mientras volvía a llorar agarrando su vestido anaranjado._

_El pelinegro miro aquella paleta, que ya estaba ensuciada y poco a poco se llenaba de hormigas. Miro a los lados para ver si encontraba dulces o algo lpero nada. Asi se le ocurrió una idea._

—_Ten, toma la mía —le propuso dándole su paleta enfrente de su cara. La niña lo miro sorprendía y feliz._

_Cuidadosamente fue agarrando la paleta y la sostengo entre sus pequeñas manos. Se limpio las lágrimas. Sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas de tanto llorar._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunto mientras le daba un chupón a su paleta._

—_Sasuke ¿y tú? —le respondió, esperando la respuesta. Esa niña era bonita su cabello lo tenia amarrado con dos trenzas y tenia un vestidito anaranjado. Con las calcetas debajo de las rodillas._

—_TenTen —dijo mientras se levantaba y le extendida la mano en forma de saludo— ¿quieres ser mi amigo? —pregunto esperando que la mano fuera estrechada y lo fue. Recibiendo una sonrisa._

_Sasuke le propuso que fueran a su casa y ella acepto. En su vivienda platicaron y comieron muchos chocolates. Entre saltos y tropezones ya había anochecido, eran las seis de la noche. Milagrosamente su casa quedaba al lado. Que coincidencia y ella que ni siquiera se había fijado en eso…_

—_Ya me voy —le dijo, mientras agarraba sus manos en forma de nerviosismo._

—_Claro, nos vemos —el también agarraba sus manos pero de una forma mas ligera que a la de TenTen._

_Cuando Sasuke se iba a dar la vuelta, TenTen lo agarro del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento…_

_Y así se marcho feliz a su casa._

_Fin de recuerdo._

Yo…realmente estoy enamorada de Sasuke, pero muchas chicas matarían por el y no quiero ser del montón, aunque con solo gustarme ya lo es. Cambiando de Tema a Ino le gustaba Itachi. Desde que sabe que me gusta Sasuke lo dejó y realmente me sorprendió…

En fin…solo espero terminar pronto ese maldito ejercicio.

_Fin Narración Tenten_

Cuando Tenten se dio cuenta, los atractivos muchachos venían firmando desde la primera fila.

—Matzuri…dame copia —le susurró a la castaña y esta le paso el cuaderno. Ino intentaba ver a Gaara. La de coquitos le pico en la espala y las dos copiaron del cuaderno se su amiga. Tenten ya había copiado pero Ino no, pues se había arreglado el cabello. Cuando dirigió la vista Itachi estaba parado en frente de ella.

Simplemente no sabía. Si congeló o se mojó por tenerlo tan cerca. Aún seguía sorprendida y gracias a Dios Tenten tenía el cuaderno de Matzuri.

— ¿Ya terminaste el ejercicio? —le preguntó Itachi a la blonda. Se puso nerviosa y bajó los ojos.

—Eh…yo no pues, no entiendo…muy bien —

—Pues deberías estudiar envés de cuidar tu pelo —le respondió brusco y le puso una gran X en su cuaderno. Ino la miró con los ojos llenos de furia; cerró su cuaderno con pesadez.

—Al menos no soy un pedante de primera…Idiota —susurró

Itachi volteo a ver e Ino pareció no darse cuenta. Se le quedo viendo. Ino pronunció un _¿Qué?_

—Sal de la clase

— ¿Eh!

—Es una falta de respeto, aprende a respetar a tus mayores

—Entonces tú aprende a respetar también. Engreído de primera.

Itachi pareció enfadarse tanto que le quería pegar pero se controló. Si no que a Ino la salvó la campana.

Todos los estudiantes salían. Matzuri con su novio. Ino y Tenten como siempre comían juntas. Cuando pasaban por el escritorio de su maestra, la castaña pudo notar una nota; _Ino__Yamanaka,__falta__de__respeto_. ¡Oh no!, era un reporte por cada uno que alguien superior apunte te bajando un solo diez puntos.

Prefirió no decírselo a su mejor amiga, si no se pondría peor que un toro.

….

Se despidió de su amiga rubia y se dirigió a su trabajo. En una vieja librería que por milagro aún tenía cliente.

Una mano se metió en su falda mientras caminaba. Era un muchacho que no pasaba de los catorce. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le pego en su mera anatomía, la gente se reía y el pobre chico ya casi lloraba; que esa patada casi lo deja sin hijos.

Después del acontecimiento, llegó a la librería. Pintada de un café chocolate y con letras blancas. Por fuera era hermosa, el despacho también, pero las bodegas eran un asco, hasta ya casi se caen las paredes.

Se puso su gabacha y un gorrito azul. Y esperó el resto del día…

…

Eran las once menos veinte, como siempre, se quedaba haciendo los nuevos pedidos y arreglando la bodega.

No sabía si era seguro a esas horas, pero debía sacrificarse por ganar dinero. Ya que su madre pero ni le daba un mísero centavo.

Se sentó en la parada verde esperando y que no la asaltaran. No había ningún vehículo. Ya casi se dormía y tenía hambre. Seguro tenía que cocinar algo. De pronto vio un Audi negro estacionarse en medio de ella.

Desvió la mirada por si buscaba a alguien, el piloto bajó su vidrio y no era nada más que…Sasuke Uchiha

…...

—Gaara apúrate —le dijo su novia al colorado.

Desde hace dos meses que Vivian juntos. Eran novios desde dos años y eso para Gaara era un logro, el seguramente amaba a Matzuri. Era como un pequeño gatito al cual cuidar, pero la quería más que un gato.

Se acostó en la cama y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella se acurrucó en el pecho de este y lo besó. Era un combate de lenguas. Gaara le mordió el labio a su novia y se posesiona encima de ella.

Pero se tenía que despertar temprano para la Universidad, pero seguramente con el al lado no podría.

….

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, sorprendida. No esperaba ver al Uchiha a las once de la noche.

El le enseñó un bote de leche. Tenten comprendió al instante.

—Sube —le ordenó el morocho.

—Te-tengo que esperar…el bus

—Si quieres ser robada, entonces tú —le dijo indiferente, eran amigos pero tenían un poco mas de confianza.

Tenten con pena fue para el lado del copiloto, segura mente la llevaría a su casa, que quedaba a un lado.

Fue un trayecto fácil y rápido. Ella se bajó del auto seguida por el. Los dos se quedaron en silencio. ¡Por Dios!, actuaba pura chiquilla enamorada.

—Gracias por traerme

—Hmp…de nada

Luego voltio a ver a su mamá ebria y con un Muchacho a su lado. Seguro su otro acompañante. Bajó la mirada apenada.

—Adiós —le dio un pequeño choque de manos, que dejó desconcertado a Sasuke. La mayoría de chicas se tiraría a su cuello a abrazarlo.

Corrió a su casa, se supone que eran amigos y se conocían y tenían confianza, entonces por que sonrojarse.

_Si seguramente todavía estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha._

…

Gracias a todos por leer este fic y su reviews. Saludos a todos.

Pasen por mi blog: c r i s p y g l a s s . b l o g s p o t .c o m

Separen los espacios

Nota: Tenten tiene 16 años por que la adelantaron un año, al igual que Sasuke.


End file.
